Naruto the Dark
by SoulSonicResonance25
Summary: Summary inside
1. The Dark Hero

**Naruto the Dark**

**Don't own anything.**

**Summary: After the successful mission of the Uchiha Retreival, Naruto Uzumaki was expecting for some praise from the villagers for a job well done. Instead they do the opposite and now everyone, even his own friends and senseis, hate him even more, except for a select few, but what's worse is that he get's banished from the Leaf Village. Years later, the Leaf Village is in War and they need their Hero. There's just one problem though, Naruto doesn't want anything to do with them.**

**First Dark Naruto fanfic.**

* * *

><p>10 years.<p>

It's been 10 long years.

10 years since he was banished from his village for completing his mission.

10 years since he was betrayed by the very woman, whom he see's as a mother, and his friends and senseis, except for some.

Staring at the dark cloudless sky, was a 23 year old young man. He stood at about 6'0. He has spiky yellow hair that went past his neck and long bangs framing on both sides of his face. There were also black streaks in his hair and there were tips of it on his bangs. His once deep ocean blue eyes was now had a mix of green in them. He is currently wearing a black cloaked, covering his whole body, but even though it was covered, you could clearly that he's got decent muscles.

This was Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, now named Namikaze, ex-Genin of Konoha, and former Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox.

There was anger, rage, and pain as he thought about that Hell known as Konoha. Why? How could they do this to him!? After everything he has done for them, every blood, sweat, and tears he worked on just to prove that he wasn't the demon went down the drain. Every insults and attacks that he pushed aside just to prove was all for nothing.

When he brought back that bastard Uchiha, he saw a crowd of people waiting for them, with Sakura and Ino in there with them. He carried Sasuke on his back and when they saw their 'Royal Uchiha Prince' beaten, they started to shout insults at him. Sakura even went so far as to sucker punch Naruto in the face while Ino kicked him in the stomach. They soon grabbed the Uchiha and went off to the Hospital, leaving the rest of the villagers to beat the hell out of Naruto for hurting their Uchiha Prince.

After the beating was over, he woke up in the Hospital covered in bandages, and the first thing he saw was an angry Kakashi staring down at him. He repeated what he on the first day Naruto and the others became Genin and he called Naruto trash.

Three days later, when Naruto got out of the Hospital, he ran into the rest of Konoha 11. When he greeted them, they turned and glared at Naruto with disgust and hatred in their eyes. Before he knew, most of them attacked him. He still remembered what they all did to him.

Tenten threw her weapons at Naruto. Hinata and Neji used their family style move on him. Akamaru bit on his leg hard while Kiba was slashing him with his claws. Chouji, Rock Lee, and Shikamaru didn't do anything but just threw insults at him and encouraged everyone. Sakura and Ino arrived just in time and began to attack him as well, all the while calling him 'monster', 'demon', 'Nine-Tailed Bastard'.

After they left the broken Naruto, Konohamaru and his friends found him and they all gasped in shock at his state. They wanted to take him to the Hospital but he told them to just take him home. At least, those three were nice to him. After that Naruto swore to never go near them again.

A week later, the Council of Konoha called him and he was sent to the Hokage Tower. The first thing he saw when he entered were the dark glares from the civilians, his fellow Shinobi, Clan Heads, the Elders, and worst of all, the Hokage herself.

They finally dropped the bomb on his head and told him he was banished. When he asked them why he was banished they told him it was for hurting their precious Uchiha in the fight. He argued that he was only defending himself cause the Uchiha attacked him first, they all called him a liar, a monster and yelled that the Uchiha would never do such a thing.

When word spread about his banishment, everyone waited outside the Hokage Mansion, and saw Naruto running out. Everyone soon began to laugh at him when they saw tears falling from his eyes and they all shouted insults at him while also throwing stuff. During his run, he saw the Ichiraku family fighting off a bunch of people who were shouting at him, Iruka was in the crowd fighting a bunch of Jounin and Chunin who were yelling and throwing things at him, along with Kotetsu and Izumo, making him smileinwardly that they defended him.

When he made it out of the village, he ran into Konohamaru and the others again, and he told them the news, shocking them to the core. They all were asking him why would they banish him for completing his job. He didn't answer them and just told them to be strong and watch out for each other. He even gave Konohamaru the Forehead Protector Iruka once gave him when he first made Genin. Konohamaru and the others gave Naruto a hug and tearful goodbye.

After the goodbye, he went and traveled to Wave Country first, since that place actually got him some respect. When he made it, he saw Tazuna and the others walking around with smiles on their faces. But when they saw Naruto, they saw him in bandages and ran to him, asking him what happened and why he was there by himself. He quickly ran into Tsunami and broke down into tears, shocking the family and everyone around them as they came to him wondering what had happened.

As soon as Naruto calmed down, he told everyone what happen to him. When he was finished, they were beyond pissed as hell. Tazuna wanted to go up there and give those bastards a piece of his mind, but instead he went to the Wave Daiymo to tell him about what the Leaf did to their hero. Inari wanted to gather everyone in Wave and have them go to the Leaf Village to raise hell but knew he couldn't since there are ninja there. Tsunami had lost all respect to the Leaf Village, and wanted nothing more than to see them pay for their actions.

Afterwards, Naruto decided to stay in Wave Country for a couple of days, before leaving much to everyone's protest. But he told them that the Hokage would probably send ANBU after him in order to finish him off and the first place they would check is there. Everyone was conflicted at first but decided to let Naruto go. They wished Naruto the best of luck and told him to be careful out there, and that if Ninja from the Leaf were there then they would deal with them.

After he left Wave, that was when he ran into_ him_…

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

13 year old Naruto was jumping from tree branch to tree branch. It's been a few days since he left Wave and everyone in it. The thought of them brought a true smile on his face. They comforted him when he was sad and brought him out of it, they said that he was always welcome in Wave, and most of all, they said that they'll protect him from the Leaf Shinobi.

That is what he always wanted. To be viewed as a someone. Everyone in Wave treated him with respect. When he walked by the villagers, instead of hearing the harsh whispers about him and the glares, they would always wave to him or say hello, which he returned much happily. And whenever he passed the girls his age they would always giggle while blushing when he looked at them.

Whenever he thought about the Leaf Village, anger and hatred is what he would always feel. Nobody there treated him nicely, instead when he returns it, he would always get yelled at and get hit. He grit his teeth as more and more memories that he wished to forget would always pop in his head and the more he remembers the more angrier he gets by the second.

"**Naruto…" **A deep male voiced echoed.

**-Music: The Past (Sonic Adventure)-**

Said boy stops jumping and looks around. He shook his head thinking he was hearing things, before he took a step forward.

"**Naruto…"**

"Who's there!?" Naruto demanded searching around him. His eyes widened as he realised who it is before his turned into anger. "Leave me alone you damn fox! You've caused me enough problems already!"

"**Calm yourself child. I am not the Nine-Tails."** The voice said causing Naruto's eyes to widen..

"Then…who are you? Or better yet, _where_ are you!?" Naruto asked. He got his answer when he saw a purple light appear in front of him, making him cover his eyes. When the light died down, he uncovered his eyes and saw a floating Scepter in front of him.

"Are you…the voice?"

"**Yes."** The voice said from within the Scepter, shocking the blond.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked once more.

"**I am Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark."** The voice said.

**-Music: Mephiles' Whisper (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)-**

"Mephiles...the Dark?" Naruto said as he walked closer. "What are you?"

"**I am a spirit."** Mephiles said. **"A Spirit that's been sealed away inside this Scepter for a long time. And I've been waiting for you, Naruto Uzumaki."**

"How do you know me!?" Naruto demanded, glaring at the Scepter as it chuckles.

"**I know everything about you Naruto. You see, for all your life I've been watching over you. And everyday, I can see that the darkness in your heart has been increasing more and more, and it's been getting my attention ever since."** Mephiles said, shocking Naruto. **"The people of the village hates you because of what you hold within you, the very same beast that attacked their home and killed all their loved ones. They hate you because they think you're the Nine-Tails itself and yet you prove so hard to them that you're not the Tailed Beast."**

"SHUT UP!" Naruto roared out as he glared angrily at the Scepter. It was bad enough that he was betrayed by everyone in the Village, but he didn't want to remember them and the pain that they caused! It was just too much! "If you know so much about me then tell me something that I don't know about myself!"

"**Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze."** Mephiles said, confusing Naruto.

"Kushina…Uzumaki? Who's that? And who's Minato Namikaze?" The blond asked curiously.

"**If you would like to know the truth of who you really are, touch the Scepter, and I'll show you everything."** Mephiles replied.

Naruto looked down at the ground in thought. He wanted to know who he is, along with the people that Mephiles just said. This is it! He can finally learn the truth about everything about himself and more importantly find out who his parents are. He looked at the Scepter and touched it before he gasped in shock as images appeared in his head.

It was then he saw everything in history. The battle between the Sage of Six Paths and the Ten-Tails, before he separated the beast's chakra into Nine, thereby giving birth to the Nine-Tailed Beasts. The Six Paths' Sons and their battle for who would be Clan Heir. He saw the birth of both the Senju Clan and Uchiha Clan and the fight between the First Hokage and some dude named Madara Uchiha and the latter was able to control the Nine-Tails. What really caught Naruto's interest was the Uzumaki Clan. Apparently, they were the greatest masters of Sealing Jutsu and because of that they became feared. They were also recognizable because they have red hair.

He also saw a woman named Mito Uzumaki and she was married to the First Hokage. She even became the first holder of the Nine-Tails, called a Jinchuriki, shocking Naruto to the core. Before Mito died of old age, she sealed the Nine-Tails into a girl, making her the second holder. He figured was this Kushina Uzumaki. He saw how she was treated as well, but it was only because of her red hair and that she came from another village. That was when she was kidnapped by the Cloud Shinboi but was saved by a boy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes like him.

The images began to change into _that_ night. The night before the Nine-Tails attack. Naruto was now shell-shocked and was in disbelief as he found out that this Minato and Kushina were in fact his own parents! The Hero of the Leave Village and Idol, the Fourth Hokage, was in fact his father!

He watched as a masked man came in after he just got born, and how said man released the Nine-Tails from his mother. And then it began. He saw how his father sealed the Yang Half of the Nine-Tails inside of him and that the fox was about to kill his baby self, before his parents got in the way. He listened to his parents last words to him and was in tears.

As the last memory finished, Naruto gasped again as he removed his hand from the Scepter. His eyes widened in disbelief and shock as he got on his knees.

"No way…the Fourth Hokage is…my dad…" Naruto said as tears fell from his eyes. "And the Old Man knew about it this whole time…Pervy Sage knew also…even Tsunade…"

"**That's right Naruto."** Mephiles said. **"Your father wanted you to be seen as a hero for saving the Hidden Leaf Village, but the Third Hokage let his age get to him and because of it, he allow people to abuse you, the Son of his Sucessor! He should've told everyone the truth about your Heritage but instead, he didn't. He's been lying to you for your entire life, about the Nine-Tails being sealed in you, your parents, everything! And that Toad Sannin…Jiraya loved your father like he was his own son, and after the Nine-Tails attack, he couldn't even look at you no more seeing how you look exactly like him! He left you by yourself for his so-called 'research' and never once tried to visit or see you!"**

"**And as for Tsunade, your own **_**Godmother**_**, she was suppose to take care of you but she didn't! She abandoned you after both of your parents were killed and all she's ever done was drink and gamble! How that woman is the Granddaughter of the First Hokage and Mito Uzumaki is beyond me."**

"**The people of the Hidden Leaf Village have caused you nothing but pain because they just couldn't get over their grief and sorrow over the death of their loved ones! But your peers…they are a different story. See when you were brought into the hospital after your 'beating', the Fifth Hokage told them about your secret and you already know what happened after you woke up and met them!" **

"**Sooner or later, they will call you back to the Leaf and be their little weapon again! Just like what the Sand Village did to your Jinchuriki brother, Gaara of the Desert. They betrayed you! They stabbed you in the back for completing a mission! You don't need them and they don't deserve to have someone like you! All you've done in your childhood was showing them your kindness but instead all you get was a punch to the face everyday! They've tried to kill you multiple times in your youth yet you pushed it aside to show people that you're not the Nine-Tails! But no! They didn't see it! Instead, all they saw was what they hated the most…a Demon! Those people…they are the real Demons for harming innocent children just as yourself and using you as weapons!"**

Naruto didn't say anything as his hair covered his eyes, but inwardly Mephiles grinned as he saw a dark aura surrounding Naruto's body and the ground beneath him beginning to crack. "That's right." He said in an emotionless voice as he stood up. Mephiles was telling the truth…for years he had showed them all that he wasn't a demon like they thought him as, but instead all they do is just try to kill him _every_ single day of his life!

"All they do is hurt me…hurt me for something that was out of my control…"

Mephiles could already tell that even though Naruto's voice was emotionless, he could hear the venom and coldness in it.

"And what's worse is that there are others out there just like me and Gaara. They've suffered the same way we have." Here Naruto's emotionless voice started to turn rage as he felt the Nine-Tails chakra surround him. "It's not fair! Why do we have to suffer!? We didn't ask to become Jinchuriki! And we are not somebody's weapons! If only…if only there was something I can do! That way no one else will suffer the same way we have!"

"**I can give you an ultimate power."** Mephiles stated as Naruto looked at him now. **"A power that's even greater then the Nine-Tails and all other Tailed Beasts themselves. All you have to do is set me free and I'll give it to you."**

"What about the Nine-Tails?" Naruto asked.

"**Oh, yes. Once I give you my powers, I will set you free of the Nine-Tails and send him to the Land of Foxes. That is where his kind lives."** Mephiles answered, seeing the shock look on the boy's face. **"Yes. With my powers, you can protect those that truly matters to you. Like The Ramen Family, the young Sarutobi child and his friends, the Bridge Builder's family, and most of all your fellow Tailed-Beast holders, also known as, Jinchuriki. People who are your true and real friends!"**

Naruto looked at him then at the seal that was on his stomach. Power…power that's even greater then the Nine-Tails and others like him? Does that mean…that they two also had the same fate as he and Gaara did from their Villages!? And that was all that the Jinchuriki was to them, nothing but weapons of mass destruction to be used against on other Villages, and they were not even seen as humans at all! The thought of it made him unbelievably angry. He grabbed the Scepter and looked at it closely seeing a mass of darkness in it.

"_I'll show them…"_ Naruto thought darkly as he remembered the words the Konoha 9 said to him.

"_My mother was right about you! You really are a demon! Don't come near me you damn monster!"_

"_Troublesome Demon!"_

"_Why don't you go away Loser! Sasuke is better than you!"_

"_I'm gonna turn you into a chew toy fox!"_

"_Unyouthful monster!"_

"_I can't believe I actually fell in love with you! I HATE YOU NARUTO UZUMAKI!"_

"…"

"_Looks like your going to be my new target practice Nine-Tails!"_

"_You're going to pay for what you did to our home!"_

"_Why don't you go and die Uzumaki. That is what you are fated for anyway."_

"_I'LL SHOW EVERY LAST ONE OF THOSE BASTARDS!" _Naruto shouted in his head as he raised the Scepter up and screamed as he slammed it to the ground really hard, causing a small crater to be formed and cracks to be heard from the Scepter.

**-Music: Mephiles' Theme (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)-**

A surge of purple and black energy erupted from the Scepter as it got destroyed. Naruto backed away from it and saw a mass of darkness fly into the sky. The young blond watched as it flew around in circles before it came crashing down on him, covering up his body.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRR**RRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!"**

Naruto screamed out as he felt his body starting to change. While this was happening, he could _feel_ the Nine-Tails leaving the seal on his body. While he screamed, he noticed that a crimson red chakra was in the sky and it took the shape of the Nine-Tails. It roared as it disappeared into the sky. After the fox disappeared Naruto could also feel a new surge of power running through him. A new kind of dark power that he's been holding back for all his life! And it felt…good! Amazing! The former holder of the Nine-Tails stood up, being now taller, as the black mass of darkness still covered his entire body before it completely disappeared and black smoke erupted from him. He opened up his, revealing that he has now unlocked the Ledgendary Dojustu in history.

"**Rinnegan." **Naruto spoke in a much deeper voice.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>After that day, Naruto continued to travel while training with his new found powers and dojutsu. And in only a few days, he managed to get it down. With the news powers that Mephiles gave him, he was able to call these dark creatures . Powerful dark creatures! He also began to make a name for himself as went after every Missing-Nin and Bandits, killing them and even saved people's lifes from becoming slaves or saving their village from being destroyed. Thanks to that, he was now in the Bingo Book as SSS Rank. While he was still traveling, he also couldn't help but think about his parents. For his mom, he loved her very much, seeing how she spent the last moment of her life to him what she wanted him to do, but he had mixed feelings for his father. He was pissed at his father for putting him through that hell, even though he had hated to admit that what he did was right. He was also happy to know that his father actually trusted him in controlling the Nine-Tails and no other child.<p>

It ain't like Naruto hate the man, no he respects his father very much, it's just that his father put too much faith in the villagers. So he shouldn't hate his father, he should hate the villagers, especially Tsunade, Jiraya, and Hiruzen. The old fool better be lucky that he's dead, cause Naruto would've killed him in cold blood.

And then there were the Jinchuriki. Just the mere thought of them being used for nothing more than weapons made Naruto grit his teeth and ball his fists up in anger as dark aura appeared in his hands.

There was also the Uzumaki Clan. Naruto had traveled to the Land of Whirlpools where the Uzumaki Clan came from and he was saddened when he saw the state of the country but then growled. If that old bastard Sarutobi had helped his family in the first place, then this country and his clansmen would still be alive right now. When he explored the ruins, he found a couple of lost Uzumaki Scrolls, and thanks to his Shadow Clones, he was able to learn everything…though it caused him to get massive headaches. But it was all worth it as he unlocked his Chakra Chains.

Then there was the Nine-Tails. Right after he was released, the fox came back. They talked for a few and he gave Naruto a Fox Summoning Scroll. That way, Naruto can call upon the Nine-Tails or any of his fellow Foxes. The Nine-Tails, named Kurama, also told Naruto that when he have Kits of his own, his foxes will protect them. After that, Naruto knew that old perverted bastard Jiraya, his _godfather_, would try to use the Toad Summoning Contract he signed just to get him back to the Village by using Reverse Summoning. So with his final thoughts, he summoned Gamakichi, who was surprised/shocked by Naruto's change and then angered when Naruto told what happened in the Leaf.

The young Toad agreed to tell his father and the Elder Toads about what happened and to cancel Naruto's contract. Gamakichi said his final goodbye to Naruto and went home. Jiraya was in _deep _trouble when Chef and the Elders heard of this, along with the Leaf Village.

Naruto had to admit that he was surprised when he found out that Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox that everyone was so scared of, had a family of his own. He has a wife named Yasaka, who's the Golden Nine Tails Fox, and a little girl named Kunou, a Three-Tailed Fox, who looked exactly like her mother. If Naruto had to guess then there's no doubt in his mind that the girl has Kurama's personailty. And it brought a smile on his face.

"Papa?" A small voice asked.

Naruto blinked. He turned his head and saw it was a three year old girl that called him. She has sun-kissed blond hair that touch her shoulders and ocean blue eyes like Naruto's. She was currently wearing a black and orange pajama outfit and she was holding a toy fox.

"Yami?" Naruto walked up to her and picked her up, before walking back inside the apartment he and his daughter were currently using for now. "What are you doing up? It's way past your bedtime."

"I had to go and take a pee pee" Yami yawned as she rubbed her eyes cutely. "After I was done, I saw you were outside. What were you doing Papa?"

"Just…remembering the past and trying to forget the terrible ones." Naruto said honestly. "Let's go get some sleep, we got a big day tomorrow."

"We do?" Yami asked curiously.

"Yup." Naruto nodded as he smirked at his daughter. "You and me are going to go see Gaara and his siblings."

"Really!?" Yami asked, her eyes filled with excitement. She had heard all the stories that Naruto would tell her about Gaara of the Desert and needless to say she was his second biggest fan, with her father obviously being the first.

Seeing the excitement in his daughter's eyes along with the smile warmed Naruto's heart to the core. Even though during one of his travels when he's considered a cold killer, he always did have soft spots when it comes to children. Seeing them bright and happy, so full of life. Who doesn't like that?

"Really really." Naruto smiled. He sat her down on the bed and pulled the blanket up. "Now go get some sleep okay?

"Okay…" Yami yawned as she slowly fell asleep.

After Yami closed her eyes, Naruto couldn't help but frown. The reason why they were heading to the Sand Village was because he knew that the Akatsuki was already attacking. Which meant that they were going to be after Gaara and the rest of the remaining Jinchuriki. He didn't know what they were planning with the Tailed-Beasts, but it was definitly trouble. And…once they come after him, they'll be wanting to have Kurama, and since he's not sealed inside Naruto no more, they'll be wanting his location. And that meant they'll use his daughter as a hostage if they wanted to have answers.

The thought of his losing his only child, scared Naruto to death. He already lost her mother…and there was no way in hell he's going to lose Yami too! Cause if he did…then…he didn't know what he'd do!

Naruto turned to his daughter and kissed her on her forehead, causing a smile to form on her face which was reflected on Naruto's face. He looked a head in the distance, staring at the direction they were going.

"_Don't worry brother…I'm coming."_

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 1<strong>


	2. How Darkness meets the Light

**Naruto the Dark**

**Don't own anything.**

**By the way, I'm trying to decide if this fic should be a single pairing or harem. So tell me which one all of you want.**

**Also, in this chapter it'll be a short flashback of how Naruto met Yami's mother in his youth and in the next chapter will be set back to the current timeline, enjoy it guys!**

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night. In a Forest Area, a lone shadowy figure is moving across the trees so fast it looked like a blur. The figure is covered in a dark aura as it seems to fly through the trees and move then move to the groumd to become a shadow. The figure, in it's shadow form, stopped for a moment as it heard laughter in the air.<p>

**-Music: The Past (Sonic Adventure)-**

It followed the roaring laughters and it as it got louder, it meant it was getting closer. It reached to a clearing. The shadow started to move up from the ground and started to take shape of a humanoid figure in the form of a male body.

The male figure was covered in darkness, but he had a sinister dark purple bluish aura all around. The figure's eyes snapped opened, showing purple eyes with black rings in them, observing what he see's in front of him.

There were a whole bunch of men sitting around camp fires, laughing, cheering and raising their weapons in the air. They also had tents set up.

"Yeah! We did good tonight boys!" A man, with brown hair and beared, exclaimed. He was most tallest out of all the men around, which meant he was the leader. "Not only that we destroyed that small town, we also got toys for tonight! BRING THEM OUT!"

The men all cheered and they brought out two cages. Inside the cages were crying naked women, ranging from young girls between 7-16 and older women in their 20s and 30s.

The figure that was hiding in the shadows eyes were now narrowed in deep rage. These fucking Bandits went to a small peaceful town and they had the nerve to destroy it and kidnapped all these women to be used as toys! There were little girls in there and they were going to take their innocence! Those sick horrible bastards!

The figure went to the ground becoming a shadow once more and slowly moving to the camp site as many other shadows in different shapes and sizes followed his lead.

The Leader went to one of the cages with a hint of lust on his face as he stared at the wimpering and crying women and little girls. He continued to look through them, trying to pick the right toy he should break first, before one caught his attention.

The girl looked to be around 14 years. She has fair-skin and yellow eyes. She has snow white hair tied into a long pony tail and long bangs going past her neck. For a 14 year old, she had the body of a model. Her breasts were D-Cup and she had some nice hips.

The Leader grinned hungrily as he broke the lock to the cage the girl was in, causing the girls to move back in fear, and entered. He grabbed the girl from her pony tail and pulled her out as she screamed.

"Let go of me!" The girl demanded. "I said let me go!"

The Leader laughed. "Hell no girl! You got such a nice body and I'm going to be the first to dirty it!"

The girl's eyes widened in fear and she started to struggle again to escape, this time tears falling from her eyes.

"MEN!" The Leader yelled. "The rest of them are yours! Enjoy them to your hearts content!" They all cheered excitedly. He grabbed the girl by her chin and forced her to look at him. "Just wait. When I'm through with you, you're going to become my little cum bucket."

_"Someone..."_ The girl pleaded. _"Anyone...please help us..."_

**-Music Stops-**

"ARGH!" A Bandit screamed out in pain, getting everyone's attention as they saw a pitch black claw sticking out of his chest.

The hand pulled away and the Bandit fell over dead, revealing the person who killed him.

It was a boy that looked 14-15. He has spiky dark shade of blond hair and it had black streaks in them, with bangs framing his face. He has bluish green eyes that had slits in them, like a cat. He wore a skin tight black sleeveless shirt that showed off his nice muscled body. He wore black ANBU-Style pants and combat boots. He had black tattoos all over his arms and he wore fingerless black gloves. He also had a black scarf that covered his lower face and was blowing in the wind.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock as they stared at the mysterious blond figure before them. The women and young girls had hoped looks on their faces, thinking that he came to save them, while the Bandits took out their weapons and were aiming them at him.

"Who the fuck are you!?" One of the Bandits demanded.

"Who am I?" He asked as his eyes glowed green. "I'm..." He raised his hand and put his thumb and middle finger together. "Your worst nightmare."

**SNAP!**

**"ROOOAAAAAARRRR!"**

**-Music: Boss-Mephilies (Sonic the Hedgehog 06)-**

Out from the shadows, black and purple monsters had appeared and was attacking the Bandits as they screamed out in fear. They went to attack but the monsters proved too be to strong for them as their weapons were destroyed. Some of them tried to run away, only to end up getting swollowed whole by a giant worm that came from the ground and the shadows from the woods.

The Leader was looking in complete horror as he watched the monsters attack, killed, and some of them eat his Bandits. N...Never in his life he seen creatures like them! What the hell were they!? He turned to look at the boy and took a step back as he saw that the kid is glaring right at him, completely uncare about the massacre that was happening around them.

Fear appeared on the Leader's face as he watch the boy walk to him, going past the running screaming Bandits and the monstes chasing after them. Wait a second...there was something familiar about this boy...spiky hair, bluish green eyes with a slit, dressed in black...the Leader's eyes widened as he finally recognized the boy walking to him.

"Naruto...the Dark..." He whispered. He heard about a lot about this kid and even read the Bingo Book, and he didn't believe them! He thought it was just some rumour going around...but here he is...and he's real! He looked down to the girl, who eyes never left the carnage that was happening, and grabbed her by her hair, getting a scream from the girl. He pulled his sword out and held it to the girls neck, backing up a bit to keep this Brat away from him.

"S-STAY BACK!" The Leader screamed out, only to get ignored as Naruto continued to walk. "I MEAN IT KID! STAY THE FUCK BACK OR I'LL SLIT THIS BITCH'S THROAT!"

Naruto just continued to walk and pointed his finger at him. A dark beam erupted from the tip and it shot straight ahead, hitting the Leader in his left eye as he screamed out in pain and released the girl.

The girl quickly got up and ran to the rest of the cages where the others were and saw they too were watching the massacre, eyes widened in fear. Some of the women had to cover the little girls eyes to keep them from watching. The girl turned back to the boy and the man that was about to rape her.

The Leader had his hand cover his eye as black smoke came out from it. He looked up to his good eye and saw the SSS Rank kid was getting closer and closer to him. He quickly tried to crawl away from this killer, only to feel immense pain from both his arms. He looked at them and saw that they were cut off!?

"What the hell!?" The Leader cried out in pain. He turned back to Naruto and saw that he had a sword in his right hand. The sword's handle was pitch black, and it looked like it was wrap in dark purple bandages. The blade of the sword looked like a demonic wing of some sort and it was dark and purple.

"Where do you think you're going?" Naruto asked, putting a foot on the Leader's stomach. "Don't even try it." He said coldly, seeing the Leader was about to yell to his friends. He grabbed the Leader's head and made him look up.

The Leader's eyes were widened as he looked around, seeing all of his men lying down on the ground dead. Every last one of them were dead. They were missing a few limbs, which was scattered everhwhere and there were lots of blood. He noticed that those things were missing.

He looked back up at Naruto true fear on his face. "L-Look d-don't kill me please!" He pleaded to him as he was shaking. "I'll pay you a whole lot of money to let me go! Or maybe do you want the women, huh? I'll give you anything you want so please!" Tears were falling from the man's eyes.

Naruto stared at the man in front of him and gave him the deepest darkest glare ever, hich would make a Tailed-Beast run for the hills, making the Leader piss his pants. This trash thinks he can bribe with money and women just to let him go! No! He raided a village, kidnapped the women, and planned on raping them!

**"What I want..."** Naruto started in a demonic voice.

The Leader was now shaking in fear. He looked behind the boy and saw what looked like a crystalized demonic looking creature, glaring at him with it's glowing red eyes. The Leader now felt shitting his pants as his eyes never left the demon in front of him.

**"Is for you to suffer!"** Naruto threw the Leader to the close to the woods. The man looked up just in time to see a bunch of glowing yellow eyes looking at him.

A giant claw came out of the shadows and grabbed the Leader, making him scream out in fear. The claw pulled him in and his screams of pain erupted could be heard. A few seconds passed and the screaming disappeared.

**-Music Stops-**

Naruto stared for a few minutes before he turned his head to the women locked up in cages and they stiffened from his gaze. He disappeared and reappeared the next second and all of the cages were destroyed.

The women and girls were shocked by the boy-no this young man's speed and how he destroyed the cages.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked in a soft gentle voice, unlike the one he used earlier. He got his answer when the women all came out running to Naruto, hugging him and thanking him at the same time, which didn't surprise him, since he expected it. What he didn't expect however was for them to that while in their birthday suits!

Naruto held to keep his blush under control along with his...'downstairs' as well. Hey, even though he's a cold hearted killer and banished Ninja he is still a teenager. He sighed shaking the blush off of his face and looks at them seriously.

"Listen." Naruto spoke up, getting their attention. "Inside the tents are spare clothes and blankets. When you put them on, I'm going to take you all back home."

They all nodded their heads and quickly went to the tents to put the clothes on. A few minutes later, all of them came out wearing the Bandit's clothes and blankets wrapped around the little girls.

Naruto nodded his head and raised his hand in the air. A dark energy ball appeared and it started to get bigger until it covered everyone in the clearing, which made them cover their eyes.

In a second or two, they all disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

Today is a bright new day as the sun shined high above the sky. At a small village, that's being repaired, in a motel room slept Naruto. He pulled the blanket over his head to keep the sun from hitting his face. However, that failed as the sun hit the his face.

Naruto growled in annoyance as he got up and glared angrily at the sun. "One of these days, I am going to destroy you." He yawned as he got up.

"Um, excuse me?"

Naruto turned to the door and saw it was the girl he saved from the Leader last night. She now wears a netted shirt under a white crop top and dark leggings. He noticed that the her hairstyle had changed. It was now let loose, touching her mid back, and some of it covered her left eye.

All in all, this girl was beautiful in Naruto's eyes and he felt a blush come on his face but he got rid of it before she could see.

"Hey." Naruto nodded to her.

"Um...hey." The girl looked down shyly and had a blush on her face. "I...I came by to say thanks. For saving all of us from those men."

"Don't worry about it." Naruto stood up and stretched his arms out, unaware that the girl was staring at his body and had drool come out of her mouth, but she wiped it before he could see.

She could see that just like his arms, his chest also had tattoos as well, all of in black. All he had on was his pants, which she was thankful for.

"So...um..." The girl was really shy and nervous around the person who saved her and she didn't know why!

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"Are you enjoying your stay in our village?" The girl asked.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. "Even though it is small, it's still nice and quiet around here."

The girl nodded and smiled, happy to start a conversation with her savior. "We usually don't get travellers like you around here. Guess it's because our village don't exist on the map."

"Guess that makes me the first person to find this place, huh?" Naruto asked, a smirk on his face, as the girl giggled.

"Yeah. Seems like it." The girl said. "Everyone in the village is preparing a party to thank you for saving all of u and repairing our village."

It was true. After Naruto took the everyone back to their viilage, he saw all their homes were destroyed and many survivors looking down in sadness. But when Naruto came with all of the female, many of their families and loved ones ran to them and gave them a tearful reunion. After all that ended Naruto had done sent those energy all around the destroyed homes and they were repairing themselves! It was then that the entire village looked to Naruto as their new hero and cheered for him.

Since they were too tired and exhausted from the Bandits attack, they decided to have a celebration today in honor of their new hero.

"That's nice." Naruto said, looking down as he put his shirt on.

"So, what's your name?" The girl asked curiously.

"Naruto." Naruto introduced himself. "Naruto Namikaze."

The girl blinked at the name and started to giggle as a sly smirk appeared on her face. "So you're a Fish Cake huh."

Naruto's eye twitched dangerously at that. Why does everyone say that? His name means Malestrom not a freaking Ramen top! He glared at the girl as she still continued to giggle.

"Still, it really is a nice name." The girl smiled, causing to blink and blush faintly. "Well it's nice to meet you Naruto. My name is Hikari Hoshi. I hope we become good friends." She raised her hand to him.

Naruto stared at the girl and her hand. Hikari Hoshi, huh? Light Star. That's a really nice name for this girl. He felt a small smile appear on his face and gave her his hand, giving her a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you as well...Hikari." Naruto said as the girl smiled cutely at him.

None of them were aware was that this was the start of something other than a mere friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2<strong>


	3. The Hidden Sand Village

**Naruto the Dark**

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up from the sudden dream he had. He never had that dream in a long time since...she passed away. He sat up and sighed sadly. He miss her. He really truly miss Hikari a lot. Even though it's been 2 years since his Beloved passed, she was always there in his dreams. He sighed once more as he got out of bed and looked outside, seeing that it was dawn.<p>

He looked to where his daughter slept and saw she was hugging her toy fox, with a smile on her face, making him smile. He put his black coat on and looked outside, a serious expression on his face.

Today was the day. They were almost there to the Hidden Sand Village...almost there to Gaara. He prayed that he wasn't too late to save Gaara from the Akatsuki and that they haven't taken the One Tail yet.

Naruto walks up to Yami's bed and softly shook her. "Hey Yami." He called to her. "Yami, wake up."

The little Namikaze opened her eyes half-lidded and gave off a soft, cute, little yawn. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, before turning to her father. "Good morning, Papa."

"Good morning, sweet heart." Naruto smiled. "Come on, time to get dress."

Yami yawned again and nodded her head. She got off the bed and ran to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

A few minutes later, she came out wearing her normal clothes, which was a black skirt, an orange shirt, and a black vest over it, with the Uzumaki swirl on the left side. She also wore sandals. She had a bookbag, where her pajamas and toy fox was in

"Ready Papa!" Yami cheered smiling brightly.

Naruto smiled and nodded. He turned around and got on one knee prompting Yami to hop on his back, which she did and she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Naruto walked outside the balcony and black bat-like wings sprouted from his back. He then took off to the sky as Yami's cheer was echoed throughout the early morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on<strong>

**(The Hidden Leaf Village)**

It's been 10 years since the banishment of Naruto Uzumaki and things have been shitty in the Leaf Village. After Naruto left, the whole entire Village, except for those who loves Naruto, was partying for a week but that soon ended as word had spread about his banishment.

All of the other Nations, who treat Naruto as their hero, cut their ties with village. First it was Wave and they demanded that if any of Konoha Ninja were to set foot on their Land then they die. Then it was Snow Country, Tea Country, and so on. Even The Hidden Sand Village cut their ties. Hell, the moment Gaara heard he instantly went to the Village during a Council Meeting and tries to kill them if it wasn't for Temari and Kankuro, who calmed their little brother down.

When Jiraya returned to the village he was suppose to take Naruto away to train for three years and prepare him for the Akatsuki. But once he heard about Naruto banishment that was a different story as he marched into the Hokage's Office, breaking the door in the process, and demanded to know why Tsunade banished Naruto.

But before she could tell him that he beat the Uchiha near death, the Chief Toad appeared in the center of the village, shocking everyone to the core. The Chief demanded for Tsunade and Jiraya to come out and show themselves. And when they did, the giant summon yelled at them, demanding an explanation on why Naruto was banished for getting the Uchiha back and succeeding his mission. Jiraya now wanted to know more about this while trying to control his incoming rage.

Tsunade, and well everyone, then told them about bow the Demon Fox Brat almost killed the Last Loyal Uchiha and deemed him dangerous. Tsunade even annouced to the whole Village that Naruto was the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails.

Needless to say, Jiraya and Chief were shocked as hell that Tsunade would do such a thing amd Jiraya would go as far as too slap her across the face, shocking not only her but everyone else as well. He then yelled at her and everyone how stupid they are for doing that, because he told them that the Akatsuki was after him and the other Jinchuriki! The Chief then revealed to them that they didn't just banish a Jinchuriki, they banished the Fourth Hokage's Legacy!

The whole entire village was in shock and disbelief, as many of them thought that Naruto was just an orphan. Outraged cries came out from the villagers and Shinobi as they called the Giant Toad a liar, stating that there was no way, the Demon Fox could be the Fourth's son.

But Jiraya agreed with the Boss and told them that it was all true. He had a scroll with Naruto's Heritage inside, and was planning to give it to Naruto after his training was over. It had a blood seal on it meaning that only Naruto could unseal it, shocking everyone once again. He also told them about the type of Sealing Minato used, which was the Reaper Death Seal. Hs used it so that way the Nine-Tails won't influence Naruto and only use it's Chakra.

Hell, Jiraya even made a Shadow Clone and they both turned to Naruto and Minato to show the resemblance, which made the entire village have horrored expressions on their faces.

For the past years, they've been abusing the son of their famous hero and what's worse is that they tried to kill him everytime it was his birthday! The Clan Heads and Shinobi looked down with wide eyes as they couldn't believe themselves. Non-more so than Kakashi.

The young generation were shocked as well. Their parents told them to stay away from Naruto but they didn't even know why. When they asked, their parents told them that he was a demon in human skin. So, they've always been listening to their parents and made fun of Naruto during their Academy Days, always calling him a failure and wanting him dead. Now they felt horrible for what they done to him all those years ago.

The Konoha 10 couldn't believe it either. They...they attacked the Fourth Hokage's son as Tsunade told them that if see Naruto, then they punish him cause he was a demon. They all had guilty and horrored expressions on their faces, while Hinata was a sobbing wreck.

The Chief went on to tell off Jiraya that it was also his fault for not staying and sticking up to him! He even told them that Naruto cancelled his contract with the Toads, shocking Jiraya. The Cheif explained that Naruto knew he would try to reverse summon him back, so he told them to cancell it. The black streaked blond did tell them that he was going to miss them. The Chief then announced that the Toads were cutting all ties with the Leaf Village, telling them that they don't deserve to summon them after what they done, but before he left, he told them that they better watch the Uchiha and then left.

The moment he left, an ANBU appeared and told everyone that Sasuke Uchiha was gone and he took the Sacred Scroll of Sealing, once again causing everyone to have shocked expressions. When Tsunade demanded to know how the hell that happen, the ANBU nervously told her that the Uchiha must haved escaped for a while now, cause he was at the party as well, celebrating Naruto's banishment and no one was watching him. The ANBU then explained that he took the Scroll of Sealing and made clones of himself and the Scroll.

After he was finished, Tsunade punched the ANBU so hard, he was sent flying out of the Village.

A Council Meeting was held afterwards, as everyone was having heated discussions on the subject of Naruto Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha. Not only did they banish the Fourth's Son, they also let the Last Uchiha escape with the Sacred Scroll!

For years, they sent out search teams in hopes of them tracking them down, Naruto to beg for forgiveness and regain their allies, and Sasuke to make sure that he is _punished_ for his crimes!

But three years after Naruto was banished, a new Bingo Book came out and in it was Naruto, but he changed his last name to Namikaze. When they saw his picture, they saw that the whiskers on his face were now gone and he had black streaks in his hair, showing that he now look like a carbon clone of Minato. He was dubbed as a SSS-Rank Banished Nin which made everyone kick themselves as they got rid of such potential shinobi.

They did get some info on Sasuke and heard that he was hiding out in one of Orochimaru's Base. Tsunade sent Squad 7, with Kakashi and Yamato as leaders, Sakura, newcomer named Sai, and Hinata, because she hoped that Naruto was with him.

When they confronted Sasuke, Sakura demanded to know why he had betrayed them once again, but she was ignored as she gave them the deepest darkest Uchiha glare. Hinata then asked the Uchiha if Naruto was with him.

Now that got an answer from him as Sasuke said in fact did run into Naruto. The two of them talked as Naruto told Sasuke the Leaf Village's deepest darkest secrets and what they had done to his Clan.

Sasuke went on and told them exactly what Naruto told him. He explained to them that Uchiha Clan were nothing but weapons to the pathetic village. He told them how the Uchiha were plannign a coup'de tat on the village and take over it, but Third Hokage and Elders had found out about their plans and ordered Itachi to murder his entire clan. Itachi was filled with deep sadness and wanted Hiruzen to protect Sasuke. Itachi wanted Sasuke to get strong enough in order to end his life and avenge the Clan. But Sasuke wasn't the only one who survived that night as several Uchiha children were kidnapped by Danzo and how he would turn them into weapons and the girls into breading stock, once they were older! He even found out that Uchiha women woukd sometimes get _raped_!

He told them how Itachi discovered this and rescued the children. But he couldn't take care of all of them, since the path he takes is very dangerous and they won't survive. So he sent them away to small isolated farm, where they are being taken care of by a nice couple.

Squad 7 were all horrified from this discovery as they couldn't believe that Lord Danzo had done such a thing in secret. Sasuke then went on about how he asked Naruto why tell him all this, and all he got were these words;

_"The Leaf Village has dark secrets. I discovered mine and I figured that it was time for you to discover yours."_

Those were the exact words Naruto spoke, before he disappeared. Sasuke told the Konoha Team that he will kill them and everyone else in the Leaf Village. He will destroy it and rebuild it again renaming it, and then taking his place as Hokage. He told them once he find the Lost Uchiha Children, then he'll return and take their revenge.

Sakura tried to reason and tell them that they didn't know but Sasuke wouldn't have it, and he shoved a Chidori through her sides, shocking her and everyone else. Orochimaru and Kabuto appeared and all three of them left.

The moment Squad 7 returned to the Village, Hinata took Sakura to the Hospital, while Kakashi and Yamato went to Lady Tsunade and reported what they learned. Tsunade was now done right furious from what that Old Bastard Warhawk planned to do with those children. She went and confronted him about.

Danzo told her that it was for the best of the village as they needed to keep the Uchiha Clan alive and make sure they would 'stay' loyal like Sasuke should've been. That answered made Tsunade want to knock the Old Bastard's head off somewhere, but she left him alone for now.

The only good thing out of this mission was that Naruto talked with Sasuke and that was it.

In other words, the entire Leaf Village was now in a terrible state, due to the less and less missions.

Right now, a Council Meeting was being held as the Civilians, Clan Heads, Ninja, and the Konoha 10, along with their former Senseis, were all seated. Tsunade and her assisstant Shizune were there along the three Elders and Jiraya.

"Jiraya," Tsunade spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "What's the status on Naruto's location?"

"I got intel from one of my spies and he said that he found Naruto." Jiraya said, smiling as everyone else did as well and everyone began to whisper amongst themselves.

"The Fourth's Son has finally been found!"

"Oh yes! After 10 long years, he's finally found!"

"Enough!" Tsunade yelled as everyone kept quiet. "Jiraya continue."

"Right." The Toad Sage nodded. "My spy told me that Naruto was planning on going to the Hidden Sand Village. Apparently, the Akatsuki invaded the Village and kidnapped the Kazekage." There were gasps all around. "But Naruto isn't traveling alone."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Naruto is a father." Jiraya answered and it caused everyone's eyes to widened in shock. He took out a picture which showed Naruto walking with a little girl, that looks exactly like his female counterpart, with smiles on their faces. "The girl's name is Yami Namikaze and she's three years old. I asked my spy about the mother and..." He looked down sadly. "He told me that she died two years ago."

That caused another round of whispers.

"Can you believe it!? He has a daughter now!"

"Not only do we have Lord Fourth and Kushina's son but their granddaughter as well!"

"I feel so incredibly sorry for them."

"I can't believe it..." Tsunade whispered before she smiled. "Naruto has a child."

Iruka smiled happily that they finally found his brother and that he's a father. But after hearing about what happened to the mother, he couldn't help but imagine the pain Naruto has been through after losing a loved one.

_"Interesting...so he's a father now."_ Danzo thought to himself, thinking of ways to use girl against him and make the two stay.

What everyone didn't know, was that this was his plan from the beginning. Right after, Naruto was brought in to the hospital, he went to Tsunade and used a Sharingan eye to mind control her into seeing the Brat as the Fox Demon and have him banished, so that way he can get him into ROOT to be his personal weapon. He made Tsunade tell the Konoha 9 a lie about Naruto being the fox, so that way he could be broken and the banishment would be the final draw as his heart will shatter into pieces. When he ordered his ROOT to bring the boy, they told him that he disappeared from off the face of the Earth, which angered him. What angered him even more was that the Uchiha escaped for a while with the Sacred Scroll and is now an alley with Orochimaru.

But now...the weapon has been found and he has a daughter. When she does come, she become a breeding stock, so that way the Village can have childrens with blood from an Uzumaki. That way if the Nine-Tails appears, they can seal it in them and they will become the new weapons.

The Konoha 10 had various reactions. Sai's eyes widened. Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, and Tenten had surprised expressions. Sakura, Kiba, and Ino have shocked expressions. While Hinata looked like she just got sucker-punched in the face. The boy that she loved is a father now and had someone else...but since Naruto's lover is gone, that would make him a Widower. And his daughter...that mean she is a motherless child! Maybe...maybe she might have a chance to be with her beloved once more! But will he forgive her...?

"Okay!" Tsunade yelled, as everything went quiet. "I'll be sending a Retrieval Team to look for him. Konoha 10, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Shizune, and Iruka. You'll be heading to the Hidden Sand Village to tell Naruto he must return. Jiraya, you will be leading this mission.

"Right."

"If the Akatsuki get their hands on Naruto and the Nine-Tails there's no telling what might happen. Especially if they find out about Yami." Tsunade said. "You will all pack your things and leave out immediately. Dismissed!"

"Yes!"

* * *

><p><strong>(The Hidden Sand Village)<strong>

In the Hidden Sand Village, the sun had fully risen and everyone was outside, going on about their day, while deep down they were scared and worried. Just two nights ago, their village attacked by one of the Akatsuki members. The battle was intense as their Kazekage was fought bravely to keep them safe from harm, however the Akatsuki proved to be more powerful as they overpowered Gaara

"Yay~" Yami cheered. "We're here, we're here!"

Naruto, with Yami on his back, were right above the Hidden Sand Village. They looked down below to see a bunch of people going on with their lives, while some had gloomy expressions. It made Naruto narrow his, wondering if he was too late. He will get his answer soon enough as he saw Temari just down below, and she was heading to a building, which Naruto assumes is the Kazekage Mansion.

"Hang on, Yami." Naruto told his daughter as she nodded and they landed on a roof. The wings disappeared from his back and Yami jumped off. He picked his daughter up and jumped from rooftop to rooftop, following Temari as she entered the mansion.

Naruto and Yami soon disappeared in a black mist.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kazekage Mansion)<strong>

Temari of the Desert was worried for Kankuro. It's been a day since he was found poisoned from one of the Akatsuki members. Things were getting troublesome. First was Naruto Uzumaki banishment from the Leaf all those years ago, the Akatsuki attacking the village and kidnapping her younger brothe Gaara, and now this? She just left the Hospital, to see Kankuro was pulling through, and was now in Gaara's office.

What was she going to do? The Sand Village needed help to get their Kazekage back from the Akatsuki before it was too late! She didn't want to lose another family member! Maybe...she could call the Hidden Leaf Village for assitance...? No way! Not after what they did to Naruto! But still...they need someone...anyone to come help them! But who damn it!?

"It's been a long time Temari of the Desert."

Temari's eyes widened in shock from hearing that newcomer's voice. She turned her head and she gasped to see a face she hasn't seen in a very long time.

"Naruto...?"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 3<strong>


End file.
